


Reversal Of The Chair Scene

by Hazel_writes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_writes/pseuds/Hazel_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight of Ren Rey has kidnapped Ben Solo in hopes that she'll see the map to Luke Skywalker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversal Of The Chair Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



> So the idea I had was that Rey went to Luke's Jedi academy, was influenced by Snoke, and killed all the pupils in place of Ben, Ben was somewhere else, living the good life with his family, actually being happy (yay!)

In the cold metal halls of the Starkiller base, a dark masked figure, a Knight of Ren, carries an unconscious Ben Solo, surrounded by a small cavalry of stormtroopers, they walk swiftly to the holding cell, where Solo will be strapped to a chair and interrogated for information, though it’s more likely that he’ll be tortured to the brink of death. They arrive at a holding cell, a stormtrooper quickly punches in a code, the Knight wordlessly enters, the stormtroopers follow suit.  
The Knight places Solo in the chair, strapping him in like it’s a muscle memory, perhaps it is. The stormtroopers watch, uncomfortable without anything to do, a trooper begins to speak, “Leave.” says the Knight concisely, she doesn’t bother to check as they quickly file out of the room, the door shuts. Finally, she has Ben Solo all to herself.

Rey stands in the corner of the holding cell, she looked at him, willing him to wake, but he does not stir. Rey knew he had seen the map, all she had to do now was some deep probing so she could see it too, the map to Luke Skywalker.  
Skywalker. Just thinking of the name set Rey’s blood to a boil, she tries to calm herself, clenching and unclenching her fists, but to no avail. Deep seated rage and resentment fills her being, then, right on cue, the memories come. Saber in her hands, blood on the floor, and that deep cajoling voice leading her through it all. Rey can’t breathe, she drops to her knees, her mask feels like it’s suffocating her, she unlatches it, ripping it from her head and throws across the room, her hair falls to her shoulders, she sighs, trying to calm herself.

“So who’s really trapped here?” Rey’s head snaps up at the voice, Ben Solo’s deep black eyes meet her gaze. “Me or you?” they stay like that for a beat, staring at each other, Ben reaches out to her with the Force, and the spell is broken. Rey leaps to her feet, taking long strides to Ben, meeting him inches from his face, he tenses, realizing it might not be so easy to sweet talk himself out of the situation, but he doesn’t give up hope.  
“Where are my friends?” he asks, Rey straightens her back, no longer looming over him, “I do not know.” Rey says, her composure regained, and her emotional mask snaps back into place. Ben visibly relaxes, looking away from Rey for just a moment, “Why am I here?” he says, meeting her gaze yet again,”The map. You’ve seen it.” Rey raises her hand to his face, hovering it just inches from his skin, “I need it.” she finishes tersely.

Rey begins her assault, Ben fortifies his mind, resisting her probing, but Rey is strong with the Force, with effort, she breaks through his mental defenses, she begins combing through his memories, Ben struggles, the only ways out of this is to beat her at her own game.  
Ben throws memories at her, all the times he was so desperately alone, and sad, all the times the darkness had called to him. Rey grimaces and recoils, “I know the darkness has called to you, I know it’s made you do terrible things, but you don’t have to listen!” he pleads, tears stream down Rey’s face, “No!” she starts, staring at the floor, clenching her fists tightly, “If you really knew what I’ve done...” she trails off, “What I’ve done is...Unforgivable.” she squeezes her eyes shut, she does not dare look into his eyes again.  
Ben reaches out with the Force again, in her open mind, he sees memory after memory, blood, screams, and slaughter, Ben is disgusted, and terrified, there is so much blood on this girl’s hands. Ben’s strength resolves, “No.” he tells her with finality, Rey begins to say something, but Ben interrupts, “It’s never, ever, too late to come back to the light. My grandfather taught me that.” at that Rey looks up, “Your grandfather..” “Was Darth Vader.” he finishes. Rey is taken aback, Ben gives her a small reassuring smile.

“Please, let me go, I can show you the light” He searched her eyes, “I can teach you.” he says, Rey was conflicted, every choice she had made up to this point, it couldn’t be undone. Yet still, a part of her, - larger than she realized - wanted this light side...Or was it something else, someone else...  
Rey bit her lip, whether she could admit it or not, she was drawn to this man, he presented a new opportunity, a new life, that she had never realized she needed so badly, she ran to the constraints, and began to undo them, it was a motion she was unfamiliar with, but an unfamiliarity she welcomed nonetheless.  
Once she was done, she looked at him, he was grinning ear to ear like an idiot, Rey’s insides twisted, Ben leapt up, Rey tensed, he was a lot taller than she remembered, he hugged her tightly, “I knew you had it in you!” he pulled away, and his eyes danced with pride and joy, Rey could feel the heat rising to her face, Rey was spellbound again, why was this man so intoxicating?

A determined smirk found it’s way onto Ben’s face again, “Come on.” he said, pulling her toward the door, “Wait, my helmet!” Rey raced to the corner where she had thrown it, maybe ten minutes ago, as she tried to put her hair back up and the mask back on, doubt began to creep in, why was she doing this? How could she be so sure? But as she looked back, Ben’s smirk and outstretched hand awaited her, and Rey found her strength again.  
Rey came back to Ben, she begins to punch in the code, he looks a little sad, Rey glances at him, “What?” she asks, voice distorted by the mask, Ben starts, “Oh, It’s just your mask...” he says, “What about it?” she asks again, “Well-I-It’s just that your eyes...” He trails off. Ben, flustered, looks away, Rey is thankful for the mask hiding the rising color to her cheeks.

The door is open, Ben rushes out, “Wait! What are you doing you idiot!” Rey says, catching him by the arm, Ben looks back, confused. “You can’t just run around the Starkiller Base unescorted! Have some common sense!” Rey twists Ben’s arm behind his back, Ben sniffs, “What has stealth ever done for anyone?” Ben smiles down at her, Rey sighs, and they push forward.  
Rey looks away, “Why are you helping me?” she asks, “You mean other than the fact that I believe everyone deserves a second chance?” Rey says nothing, “Or that you do have good in you?” Still, nothing. “Or, that you have valuable information the Resistance could use to take the First Order down?” At that Rey’s head snaps up, prepared for a barrage of arguments, Ben simply laughs, Rey looks to the side again, half playing look out, half hiding her shame. “Or...” Ben begins, “That I feel drawn to you, I have for a long time. You’ve been in my dreams, in my nightmares, that this was meant to happen. this is the beginning of my destiny. You are my destiny.” He said, barely above a whisper, but Rey hears it, and under her dark mask, she smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! ^_^ I tried anyway. I kept jumping from concept to concept, this really gave more stress than it should have >_>  
> Sorry if it sort of fell off at the end there, it's really late, blah blah excuses ect. I think the way I wrote Ben, he turned out to be a massive nerd, sorry if that seems a little out of character. I know it's Valentines Day, and this is more dark than anything, hopefully I'll be able to write more romance in the future ;-; and sorry for any spelling errors, if you point them out I'll probably fix them.  
> Any constructive feedback is welcome! I want to improve my writing so... Thanks for reading!


End file.
